Love Hurts
by whointheworldwouldbelievethat
Summary: Hi, my name is Misaki Suzuhara and I'm in love my best freind. HS fic and may change setting...maybe. I horrible at summarys.
1. EPILOGUE

**Hello Readers Whointheworldwouldbelievethat is my name but you can call me or tebby. first fic in this categorie and I'm still learning the ropes so forgive my spelling and all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ...(looks down sadly on the floor)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

A shrill rang in the room but it was quieted by a loud crash.

A lazy arm retracted from the now shattered alarm clock back under the duvet. A few minutes passed before a sigh erupted from the being under the duvet and a brunettes head popped from under the covers. The creature rubbed it eyes, got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom but before that it removed it's long mahogany hair out it's face to reveal tired but beautiful sapphire eyes. The creature was roughly 5,6 and had a feminine stature so let us all just say it is female.

**She** quickly took a shower and prepared for the day. She placed her light pair of glasses which made her eyes seem much lighter almost grey even and tied her long mahogany locks. She rushed down the flight of stairs and hurried into the kitchen. She greeted a tall man(1) with black hair and similar eyes as her. She drank her tea and ran out the kitchen with toast in her mouth but before she could reach the door the man said,

" Have a nice day at school," with humor in his deep voice.

" Thanks Dad, you too " was her reply.

She finished her toast as she neared the bus stop and waited for a yellow school bus. It arrived about five minutes later and it opened the doors for her. She entered and waved at the bus driver. She then went through seats even though some were empty. You may wonder why she did this but to fill in your curiousity she was searching for a certain green haired male . She saw his face which was looking outside the window and stood beside the empty chair next to him and cleared her throat in an over dramatic way and smiled down at him .

He looked up at the intruder and smirked at her actions.

" Well hello Miss, how can I help you, " he asked with his smooth but slightly deep voice.

" Well Sir since you asked I was wondering if this vacant chair next to you is taken, " she replied with a good imitation of a posh British accent.

" I'm sorry but it is reserved for Misaki Suzuhara unless that is if you are her. "

" Then I should be taking my reserved seat then. "

" Then you should, " he said with humor lacing his every word.

She sat down and they stared at each other for a while not even noticing the bus had started moving again. After a few more moments they bursted into a fit of chuckles not wanting to disturb the others on the bus.

" Hey you," said the male while bumping fists with other.

" Hey to you too and I thought I had a name last time I checked, " was her reply.

" Sorry I meant to say-ahem- Hello Misaki."

" Hello Ohjirou, " was Misakis reply.

" How are you ? "

" Okay, okay thats enough greetings for one day. "

" You still haven't answered my question, " he sing songed.

She just rolled her eyes at his antics and looked forward with a soft smile in her face. She imagined them together running in the mall holding hand and all that fluffy stuff. She then saw them in park alone and his handsome face nearing hers and just when their lips were about to touch she was interupted by someone saying,

" Hello! Earth to Misaki. We arrived at school so lets go! "

She realised it was Ohjirou who said it. Her crush, her secret love but most of all her best friend for as far back as when they played in sand boxes in daipers.

" Okay, " was her usual reply .

They got off the bus an headed for the big building which had the words ' Angelic High ' at the entrance. And that is just the beginning of a normal day for Misaki Suzuhara.

* * *

**(1) That is her dad . I put him instead of her mom as an expiriment I haven't decided on his name but that is for you to decipher that is if you think I should continue the story.**

**Please do tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you  
**

**Thank you** **for reading and please review! don't burn me please!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes I am still alive XD. #waves...whoa whoa down with the pitch forks please. let me say a few words first okay ;)**

**Thank** **you guys for your reviews and Alerts. Really appreciate the support! Rather weak followup but its something right?**

**Desclaimer: I own nothing...poor lil ol me :/**

**#Hides**

* * *

I caught up with him and we walked to the doors of Angelic High aka the best school ever. It is named one of the best schools in the country with its both talented and intelligent students. It truly is an amazing school. We went inside and went to my locker first. We chatted about many things such as our science project that has yet to be done and many other things to do with the school. When I was done packing all the things I needed we went to his locker. When he opened it a black envelope fell out of it. He picked it up and asked me to read whatever is inside for him since he was busy with his books. It said;

_**Dear Ohjiro**_

_**We will be having last minute practise during free period before lunch .We will be practising in the gym so come early. Don't worry we won't take long, we are just doing it to reassure the newbies so they won't get too nervous before the performance.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Wizard**_

_**Ps. you can bring Misaki along with you if she wants to come.**_

I then handed him the letter and we headed to our first class. We sat next to each other for obvious reasons. One being we were best friends and the other reason was that Ohjiro was afraid one of his fan girls would come and harass him .There are a lot and I mean a lot of females that are interested in him_ that_ way -apart from me- . They would do anything to get to know him even if it means hurting me. Once, his fan girls kidnapped me and interrogated me for a whole 24 hours until my Dad and Ohjiro came to my rescue. They had asked me about what his favourite colour was down right to what size underwear he wore. I mean seriously even if I knew the answers of all their questions I didn't answer them…truthfully. He and my Dad found me in the attic of the President of Ohjiro's fan club tied up and unconscious. I was just sleeping but they made a big deal out of it. Therefor I had every right to laugh at their expressions.

To add more icing to the cake they did one more thing to me as well not a week after. They bribed one of the guys from the football team to ask me to the dance since prom was around the corner and I hadn't yet discovered my feeling for Ohjiro at that time, I agreed plus he was cute too! During the days left before prom he hung out with me and my friends -mostly Ohjiro-and they liked him except for Ohjiro. I didn't believe him at first when he said it was a setup saying that he was jealous I had a date and he didn't because I am normally his date for all the school dances. Since we were still sophomores at that time we still made a big deal to dress up all fancy and whatnot. I wore a long and sleeveless red dress that was snug from my hips up but it flowy from there down. Along with it I wore strappy silver heels. I even wore clear lenses instead of my glasses. My dad made sure to take lots of pictures even though most of them where unnecessary. My so called 'date' stood me up and I was left alone. I cried that day. It had been a long time since I cried but it hurt.

Besides that, I remember that day to the tiniest of details. Why, you may ask because that was the day I discovered I was in love with my best friend.

***********Flashback********

_I had waited for more than three hours for my date to come. Heck I even called him but he didn't answer my calls. By the time he was four hours late I had already started crying my eyes out and I had changed back to my normal clothes which consisted of worn out jeans, an oversized grey t-shirt, a black sweater and to top it all of my *ducky momo slippers. After changing I went to the bathroom to remove the messed up make up on my face which I had spent a long time trying to figure out how to put on properly. I was almost finished then I looked in the mirror and noticed my pink nose and the runny mascara I still had to remove. I removed the tear stained parts and I was about to remove the dark splodges around my eye._

_The doorbell rang and I stopped all movement from my body. Panic crept into my face as I heard my father open the door and after a few minutes call for me to come downstairs. I quickly removed my lenses and searched for my glasses but I couldn't find them. I gave up and went down the stairs carefully while slightly squinting my eyes. I finally arrived at the door at which my dad was standing next to a guy I couldn't see clearly. He wore a tuxedo which fitted his slightly taller than me stature. His hair seemed to have been combed back which gave him this princely feeling. My dad decided it was the right time to leave me with the handsome looking guy who seemed familiar yet I couldn't recognise him clearly because of my lack of eyewear. He made the first move to talk._

_"Hey" _

_His voice sounded familiar too._

_"Hi," was my reply._

_Silence reigned between us once again._

_"You look beautiful," he said. My heart somehow skipped a beat at his words. I knew he, telling me I look beautiful when I'm wearing…whatever I'm wearing. I chuckled at his antics finally knowing whoe was. _

_"Ohjiro what are you doing here," I asked him smiling slightly._

_"I came to see you," he answered._

_'Why' unknown to me I had said my thoughts out loud._

_"Because I wanted to know why I couldn't find you at prom," he said matter of factly but there was a barely hidden hint of worry in his tone as well. He then reached his hand out to pull me into a tight hug. I was startled by his actions but returned his actions. My heart started to beat fast at our close proximity; little did I know that was the first clue to the discovery of my feelings._

_"Wanna dance," was his muffled question because his face was buried in my neck. I blushed again not because of his question but because of his breath that tickled my skin which I caused me to fight down a shiver._

_I nodded my head instead of speaking because I didn't trust my voice at that moment. He let me go but took my hand out put a corsage around it. We shared a smile and went to my back yard. The grass had a certain shine to it during the night. I put my free arm on his shoulder while his other hand went to my waist. We didn't notice my father turn on the radio in the background. He sneakily walked away with a knowing smile on his face.  
_

_We stared into each others eyes for a few minutes during our dance , then... _

_"AAAAH!" screeched my neighbour and soon to be close friend Hikaru._

_we backed off each other and he awkwardly bid me farewell with a peck on the cheek avoiding Hikaru's steady gaze over the fence._

**_**** End Of Flashback ****_**

You can say that's the only event which proved that my feelings existed but you don't knowhow wrong you are on that…You have no idea.

* * *

**_Uhm...thats chapter one I guess..Im sooo sorry for uploading this soo late! It's not satisfying in any way I'm dissappointed in it too to be honest... Ive been haveing it since . Untouched and incomplete inmy computer..so uh review pliiz! tell me where i made grammar mistakes spelling. advice im all open to that. Again I'd like to thank xD NaruSasuNuaru and My first ever anon reviewer James Birdsong and also to those who Alerted. Lots of cookies and hugs foe yalls for your support :) thanks for reading.  
_**

**_ ***************R&R please**************_**


End file.
